femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natascha (Die Wache)
' Natascha' is a minor villainness from the 1999 episode Snuff Movies (season 6 episode 15) for the German TV series''' Die Wache.'' ''She is played by the German actress, '''Caroline Beil. Natascha is a high-class hooker and the girlfriend of a druglord and thug who intends to make big money from producing movies where people are being brutalized, tortured or even killed for the viewing pleasure of people who want to pay for that kind of stuff. Undercover cops infiltrate his business by pretending to be running internet sites that would allow an even larger distribution of those films. While they negotiate the deal at the crime boss’ mansion, they are bound to run into Natascha. As it turns out, she and one of the two policemen know each other from an earlier encounter at the station. Being fully aware of her lover’s criminal activities that pay for her luxurious lifestyle, she would surely expose the cop’s true identity upon seeing him. For that reason, Natascha’s presence becomes a major threat to the success of the undercover operation and, indeed, both detectives’ lives. After offering them Natascha’s sexual favours as a token of good will, her evil boyfriend tries to impress the two fellows by showing them a supposed live video where Natascha is brutally slaughtered and drowned in her bathroom upstairs. However, he then reveals that this video was a fake, meant as a test to make sure they’re not cops. One of the two, the one the hooker does not know, then goes upstairs where she eagerly awaits him in the bedroom. Natascha gets undressed and offers herself to him. The undercover officer tries to buy some time by browsing her CD collection, but then comes across a pair of handcuffs in a drawer. Seeing an opportunity to neutralise the villainess without a fight, but pretending to have a preference for bondage games, he fastens an unsuspecting Natascha to the bedpost. She offers no resistance and urges him to have sex with her right now. Suddenly, a scream erupts from downstairs; evidently, something about the operation is going wrong. The cop jumps from the bed and runs to his companion’s rescue, leaving a stunned Natascha naked and restrained to her own bed. She yells after him to untie her, but gets no response. Her desperate attempts to struggle herself out of captivity are fruitless. Unfortunately, we do not get to see where the police arrive upstairs to find the attractive woman already in handcuffs and thus unable to make an escape. After being liberated from her awkward situation, Natascha, now fully dressed and handcuffed behind her back, is shoved into one of the police cars outside. Gallery cb01.jpg cb02.jpg PDVD_060 (2).jpg cb04.jpg PDVD_062 (2).jpg cb06.jpg ndw.jpg|Nice backside... PDVD_064 (2).jpg PDVD_065 (2).jpg cb09.jpg cb10.jpg cb11.jpg PDVD_071 (2).jpg cb13.jpg cb14.jpg cb16.jpg ndw2.jpg|Outsmarted!!! tUd3FoUT_o.jpg|Natascha is humiliated... cb17.jpg Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nail Polish Category:Nude Category:Prostitute Category:Rear Nudity Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Sunglasses